Rio 2 : Déception
by Isaac Richard
Summary: Et si les événements étaient différents pour Blu après la défaite des Aras Bleus contre les Aras Écarlates? Comment notre héros réussirait-il à surmonter les épreuves qui l'attendent? À découvrir, dans Rio 2 : Déception...


**Cette ****histoire débute dans la fosse du malheur, juste après que Blu ait marqué contre son camp et fait perdre l'équipe des Aras Bleus.**

**Fosse du malheur - 09h0****5**

**Tableau des scores :**

**Aras Bleus : 3-4 : Aras Écarlates**

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, les aras quittaient petit à petit le stade.

Il n'y avait bientôt plus personne, à l'exception de Blu qui était resté, honteux de ce qui s'était passé, Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour, il venait de décevoir ses proches, et toute sa tribu. Il n'avait plus personne et la seule chose qu'il souhaitait pour le moment était d'être seul pendant un moment.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler pour réfléchir loin de tous ses problèmes, il entendit des ailes battre derrière lui, il se retourna, et vit Eduardo, avec une expression colérique.

"Je n'attendais pas mieux d'un animal domestique..." ces mots touchaient Blu au fond de lui mais Eduardo reprit la parole. "Je sais que tu as une famille maitenant, mais... Mais tu dois te séparer de ma fille.."

Pour Blu, c'était comme si quelqu'un le frappait très fort dans le ventre, il sentit son cœur se briser, quand il entendit ces mots de du bec d'Eduardo.

"Depuis ton arrivée, nous n'avons eu que des problèmes, et maintenant, tu nous fais perdre notre territoire.. Ma fille n'a rien à faire avec une personne comme toi, c'est pourquoi je te demande de retourner d'où tu viens, et de ne plus jamais revenir!"

Le chef des Aras Bleus prit son envol laissant Blu seul, profondément touché par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas Jewel, peut-être qu'elle-même ne voudrait plus de lui après ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était sur le point de craquer quand une voix retentie. "Blu...?" C'était Jewel, mais il n'arrivait même pas à se retourner pour affronter son regard.

Jewel le remarqua immédiatement et lui dit d'une voix inquiète. "Blu, dit moi ce qui ne va pas sil te plait." Il ne répondait toujours pas, en réalité, aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de son bec. "C'est pas rapport à ce qu'il vient de se passer?" dit-elle.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison." répondit-il enfin.

Jewel ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blu lui dise ça, en réalité, elle ne savait rien de ce que Blu avait vécu depuis qu'ils étaient venues en Amazonie, elle pensait qu'il voulait simplement rentrer car il n'aimait pas les lieux ou quelque chose comme ça.

Une certaine colère montait en elle, elle était déçue du comportement de Blu envers elle et ses enfants. "Tu devrais arrêter de ne penser qu'à toi, et commencer à penser un peu à nous!" dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé sur son compagnon.

Ces mots ont touché Blu car il se sentait incompris, même par sa propre femme. "Arrêter de ne penser qu'à moi? J'ai tout donné pour que toi et les enfants ayez la meilleure vie possible, j'ai accepté de quitter Rio pour vous, alors que j'etais effrayé à l'idée de venir ici, effrayé à l'idée de te perdre!"

Jewel ne le montrait pas encore, mais les mots de son mari lui avaient brisé le cœur, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

"Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, tu ne m'as pas aidé, tu passais ton temps avec Roberto, tu m'as laissé seul... Et ton père ne m'a jamais aidé non plus, il m'appelait l"animal domestique" et n'a jamais accepté qui j'étais, mais esque j'ai fait le choix de ne pas connaitre mes parents? Non Jewel, grandir sans ses propres parents est quelque chose qui vous change à tout jamais. Alors ne dit pas que je ne pense pas à vous, car ça n'est pas la vérité.."

Quelques larmes avaient coulé des yeux de Blu, Jewel ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça auparavant. Après les mots de son compagnon, son cœur était maintenant brisé en mille morceaux, elle avait l'impression de perdre la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, car même si elle ne lui disait jamais, il était à ses yeux la personne la plus incroyable et la plus attentionnée qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée. Et elle ne le remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

Blu se retourna, et prit son envol vers l'opposé du camp des Aras Bleus. Jewel était restée là, à le regarder s'envoler dans le ciel sans pouvoir dire un seul mot, et finit par fonder en larmes par la tristesse, et la déception d'elle-même.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Eh bien, c'est la fin du premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire, peu importe le soutien que j'aurai, je continuerai d'écrire en espérant qu'un jour, un fan de Rio tombe sur ces archives, et en apprécie le contenu.**

**À très bientôt.**


End file.
